Mickey Mouse
WELCOME TO MICKEY MOUSE & CO WIKI, A FREE DATABASE ABOUT THE DISNEY FAMOUS CHARACTERS MICKEY MOUSE & HIS FRIENDS KNOWN AS MICKEY MOUSE & CO We are currently editing articles as of November 3, 2010, and ---- the witch and Houy, Dewey and Louy fly on Belzabub in Trick o Treat.]] This is the May-June Featured Image. To a full list of featured images, go here. '''Mickey Mouse is one of the most famous symbols in the world! To a complete list of weekly trivias, please click here. '''This is the May-June Featured Quote. To a full list of Featured Quotes, go here. ;May 15, 1928 :Mickey Mouse has his first screen appearance in Plane Crazy. ;November 18, 1928 :The first Mickey Mouse cartoon with sound Steamboat Willie premieres in the USA. ;May 25, 1932 :Goofy makes his first appearance in Mickey's Revue. ;June 9, 1934 :Donald Duck makes his first appearance in The Wise Little Hen. ;November 13, 1940 :Mickey makes his first short appearance in the long film Fantasia. ;August 24, 1942 :Donald Duck and Goofy make their first short appearance in the long film Saludos Amigos. ;August 3, 2004 :Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck make their long appearances in The Three Musketeers. '''Mickey Mouse & Co Wiki is an encyclopedia with all about Mickey and his friends (and enemies) universes known as Mickey Mouse & Co, this include related characters, comic strips, films, shows, video games, cast and much more! If you are a fan of Mickey Mouse or his friends universes, welcome to the MICKEY MOUSE & CO WIKI! And if you don't, enjoy the opportunity to meet a funny and well-done series and movie! We are currently editing pages, and you can help us to grow! Just find something cool to write about and type a page title in the box below. Have fun! type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Mark L. Dindal is an American animator and director, who created The Emperor's New Groove. He worked in many Disney classic projects as an effects animator, and also leaded the special effects for several classic movies such as The Little Mermaid and The Rescuers Down Under. Dindal studied his craft at CalArts, where he learnt the art of animation. This leaded him to get his first step on career, at Disney, in 1980... Read the full article! This is May-June Featured Article. To a full list of featured articles, go here. In The Emperor's New Groove, music has a great value. Sting and David Hartley's song, My Funny Friend and Me, had been nominated for a lot of awards, including the Oscar and Golden Globe. Besides, ENG won an Annie for the song Perfect World. You can tell music was a significant part of the movie. In Kronk's New Groove, new songs were featured, such as Be True To Your Groove, to represent Kronk's story. In The Emperor's New School, numerous episodes had featured songs. Check out the portal! Which is your favorite character in Mickey Mouse Universe? "Mickey Mouse" "Minnie Mouse" "Goofy" "Pluto" "Figaro" '''To a full list of poll results, go here. __NOEDITSECTION__ ar:ميكي ماوس & كيأوه Wiki de:Micky Maus & Co Wiki es:Mickey Mouse & Co Wiki fr:Mickey Mouse & Co Wiki it:Topolino & Co Wiki pt-br:Rato Mickey & Co Wiki zh-yue:米奇老鼠 & 六人行 Wiki zh:米老鼠 & 六人行 Wiki Category:Browse